


Always Be Eric

by SkeletonGirl89



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Hurricanes Vs. Falconers, M/M, Multi, Providence Falconers, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/pseuds/SkeletonGirl89
Summary: Is it ever wrong for Eric Bittle to just be Eric Bittle, not Jack's boyfriend Eric?





	Always Be Eric

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this fanfic goes to @ittybitsofzimmermann on tumblr. So send some for the love for this fanfiction to her, she deserves it for coming up with such an amazing original idea.
> 
> You can read the original idea here: https://ittybitsofzimmermann.tumblr.com/post/142710480846/what-if-the-first-nhl-player-to-recognize-bitty

Eric didn't think he would be spending his spring break in Carolina with the entire Falconers roster with them. Jack swore it was only that one game on Tuesday and then they had the rest of the week off until their game on Saturday back in Providence.

Eric sat through the game watching as the time rolled by, the first and second period passed without anyone getting any shots on goal but not without lack of trying.  Snowy was doing a great job keeping the puck out of their net until there were 2 minutes in the second period left and a guy in a Hurricanes jersey sporting the number 12 put the puck between Snowy’s pads and into the netting.  


They hugged against the boards, and the next 2 minutes passed all but too fast for his liking.  


When the third period started a fight broke out between Jack and a guy with the number 27 on the back of his jersey. Jack didn’t look like he took any punches. They both ended up sitting in the box for 2 minutes.  


The rest of the game passed by rather fast with the Hurricane getting another goal and Jack trying to get the puck in the net before it got stuck in Ward’s pads.  


George came to get Eric once the game had ended and more people started clearing out of the arena. He waited for Jack outside the Hurricanes locker room before he turned to take off his jacket and instead turned into someone's chest.  


“I am so sorry.” the guy said, he was slightly taller than Eric, definitely shorter than Jack, had brown hair and brown eyes and dimples for days. The guys face held a distinct blush as he went to pick up Eric’s phone.  


“Here,” The guy said giving Eric his phone back before taking a good look at him.  


“I know you, your Eric, right? Eric Bittle, I saw your routine at Southern Junior Regionals, your double axel during your short program was amazing.” The guy said, his smile still intact.  


“Sorry, I should introduce myself, I’m Jeff Skinner, I play for the ‘Canes,” Jeff said. And there it was, there was a hockey player who knew who Eric was, and not just as Jack Zimmermann’s boyfriend.  


“Thank you so much, you really thought it was something because the credit definitely goes to the fact that I have one of the worlds best-skating coaches that really helped me,” Eric said off-handed.  


He and Jeff had got to talking about how different figure skating was to hockey, while he waited for Jack and then it really didn’t turn into waiting for Jack anymore. He and Jeff exchanged numbers before a really tall older blonde guy, with a nice smile and short well-kept hair and a slight stubble came out of the Hurricane locker room in a form-fitting suit.  


“Jeff, I was looking for you.” The older blonde guy said walking towards them.  


“Sorry Eric, I got a little caught up,” Jeff said before the blonde guy placed his arm around Jeff’s waist.  


Eric looked at Jeff and then to the other Eric before he saw the other Eric slightly squint his eyes at him.  


“Sorry about him. He can get a little overprotective, I guess that’s what happens when your dating your captain.” Jeff said a little off-handed.  


“You have no idea,” Eric said before he looked up to see Jack come from the visitor's locker room.  


“Bitty,” Jack said as he walked closer to the small growing group of people.  


“Umm, Jack this is Jeff Skinner and Eric…”  


“Staal.” The other Eric said. He reached his hand out towards Jack to shake his hand. Jack’s eyes slightly widened at the mention of his last name.  


“It’s nice to meet you,” Jack said.  


They stood there talking for a few minutes before Jeff invited him and Jack over for dinner whenever he was back in Raleigh.  


To Eric, this day was something he didn't really think would happen. Eric thought that for him, figure skating, hockey, no matter the competition or language barrier sharing a sport with someone was an unspeakable language all in itself. To Eric, it meant that there were people who still knew him for being himself, for being Eric Bittle, figure skater, pie cono sur, and also Jack’s boyfriend.  


But there was some part of Eric that really like the thought of just being Eric, even without Jack there.  



End file.
